Various applications, such as laser weapon testing and imaging system testing, depend on measurements of turbulence through the atmosphere along a line-of-sight. Turbulence can adversely impact “seeing” conditions. For example, optical beams passing through the atmosphere in the presence of turbulence may appear to blur or move. An erroneous turbulence estimate can impact associated applications. For example, an erroneous turbulence estimate can reduce the accuracy of assessments of performance of imaging systems. As another example, an erroneous turbulence estimate can reduce the accuracy of measurements of performance characteristics (e.g., power measurements) of laser weapons.